1. Technical Field
This device relates to so-called wide mouth containers and closures therefore of tamper resistant type.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,004, 4,438,857, 4,625,876, 4,691,834, 4,798,301 and 4,305,517. In each of these patents caps formed of plastic material that is somewhat resilient and deformable are provided for containers of a similar plastic material, such containers and caps are relatively inexpensive and generally are considered expendable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,517 a tamper-proof closure is disclosed with a depending annular flange and an interdepending sealing flange in spaced relation thereto. A single annular inturned locking rib extends from the depending annular flange in spaced relation to a neck finish upon which the closure is positioned in use.
One of the major problems with the prior art devices as resided in the tamper indicating construction which are sometimes accidentally opened or partially removed resulting in the inability of the product in the container to be sold and the damage that occurs when the product in the container is accidentally released as in shipment.
The present invention provides a cap for a neck finish of a wide mouth container, for example a 110 mm wide mouth container and provides positive retention of the cap on the neck finish, of the wide mouth container during shipping and handling and at the same time provides a relatively simple easy to use tear skirt construction facilitated by a tear tab and at the same time provides a resilient deformable fastening structure also useful when the cap is replaced on the container.